Head-Radio-Script (LCS)
miniatur|Das Logo von Head Radio Dieser Artikel enthält die Abschrift des Head-Radio-Programms von 1998, wie es in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories vorkommt. Mitwirkende * Michael „Mike“ Hunt: Russ Mottla * Station-Voices: Jeff Berlin und Katelyn Hutchinson * Station-Voice-Produktion: Jeff Berlin Abschrift *'Mann:' Head Radio. *'Frau:' Head Radio. *'Mann:' Musik, die euch laut unserer demografischen Forschung in die Stimmung versetzt... *'Frau:' ...Sachen zu kaufen. *'Mann:' Head Radio. *'Michael Hunt:' Wachst die Kerze, schüttelt euch einen von der Palme – euer Kreuzfahrtdirektor von flussabwärts ist hier, Baby. Hier ist DJ Michael „Der Aufreißer“ Hunt. Let’s rock and roll, Baby! Head Radio! (Conor & Jays „Train“ spielt) *'Michael:' Conor and Jay mit „Train“ auf Head Radio. Denkt dran: Mike liebt Rock and Roll, aber er liebt es auch, euch die Köpfe zu verdrehen! Hörer können eine Reise nach San Andreas und den Glory Hole Theme Park gewinnen. Nicht vergessen, Rocker: Head Radio ist der offizielle Sender des Glory Hole Theme Park. Ein All-inclusive-Gewinnspiel. Wir machen eine kurze Pause. (Werbung für den Film „The Mainframe“) *'Michael Hunt:' Mann, gestern Abend war auf der Backstage-Party der Gurning Chimps. Ich lernte dieses taube Mädel kennen, gleich nachdem Maccer auf meine Schuhe gekotzt hatte. Meine Zeichensprache ist ausbaufähig, aber Mikey weiß, wie man die Ladys für sich gewinnt. Ein bisschen Luftgitarre und K.-o.-Tropfen und man ist wieder im Geschäft. Ja, Baby, weiter geht’s im Musikprogramm. (Cloud Nineteens „The One for me“ spielt) *'Michael Hunt:' Cloud Nineteen mit „The One for me“. Gott, dieses Lied treibt Tränen in meine Augen. Glaubt mir, Mike ist jemand, der nah am Wasser gebaut ist, dank der neuen Psychopharmaka. Ich bin zwar im Moment nicht nah an meinen Kindern gebaut, aber ich nah am Wasser gebaut (schmunzelt). *'Frau:' Head Radio – das offizielle Zuhause des Rock and Roll, seit Rock and Roll offiziell ausverkauft ist. Head Radio. (Werbung für Vivisection) *'Michael Hunt:' Ich liebe dich, Liberty City, ohne Scheiß, ich liebe dich. Wir haben diese Stadt aufgebaut, und zwar mit Liedern wie diesem... (Pursers „Take the Pain“ spielt) *'Michael Hunt:' Mann, wenn einen das nicht steilgehen lässt.... DJ Michael „Handhilfsbetätigung“ Hunt führt euch durch den ganzen Tag und Nacht, Baby. Liberty City ist die tollste Stadt in Amerika. Manchen sagen zu mir: „Mike, diese Stadt ist ein stinkendes Kaff.“ Dann sage ich: „Wenn du in dieser Stadt auf die Fresse fliegst, willst du nirgendwo mehr sonst auf die Fresse fliegen.“ Widmen wir uns nun diesen wichtigen Botschaften unserer Sponsoren. Hier ist Head Radio. Ich bin Michael „Muschi“ Hunt. *'Frau:' Head Radio – wir sind besser als andere Sender. *'Mann:' Denn niemand braucht Lippen. *'Frau:' Sie brauchen... Head Radio. (Werbung für Koala-Toilettenpapier) *'Michael Hunt:' Ihr seid im Zuhause des Rock and Roll, Head Radio, mit mir Michael „Auge des Sturms“ Hunt. Wisst ihr, ich vermisse meinen Rasenmähertrecker und Garten, den ich an der Westküste hatte. Am meisten vermisse ich allerdings meine Mutter. Gott, war sie heiß, fast so heiß wie die Mädels aus dem Video des nächsten Lieds. Das ist hier Dan von Ruthie gewidmet. Dan, ruf die Dame lieber mal an. (L. Maries (ft. Raff) mit „Free yourself“ spielt) *'Michael Hunt:' Verpasst nicht das Liberty-City-Einkaufszentrum-Live-Food-Court-Spektakel, wo DJ Michael „Die Liebesmuschel“ Hunt einen Wettbewerb zwischen vertragslosen Bands veranstaltet. Der Gewinner erhält einen Gutschein von ZIP, wo Mike immer seine coolen Klamotten herbekommt. Hey, in den Laden zu gehen ist besser, als im Internet zu bestellen. Ich predige das meiner Mutter immer. Wenn man hacke ist und ein Kleid anhat, kann alles passieren. Michael „Party, bis du in Paris bist“ Hunt hat jetzt einen Kracher für euch. Diese Typen wissen wirklich, wie man in die Tropfsteinhöhle kommt. (15 Ways’ „Drive“ spielt) *'Michael Hunt:' Rock and Roll, nicht die scheiß Top-40-Kacke. Fickt euch, Lips 106, für eure besseren Quoten. 15 Ways und „Drive“. *'Frau:' Head Radio. *'Mann:' Radio, wie es eigentlich gedacht war. *'Frau:' Radio, wie es eigentlich gedacht war. Musik von der Festplatte... *'Mann:' ...und nachts automatisiert, damit wir die DJ-Gehälter sparen. *'Frau:' Wie es eigentlich gedacht war. (Werbung für Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety) *'Michael Hunt:' Was ist eigentlich dieses Internet? Ich meine, zig Computer sind miteinander verdrahtet, damit man sich nackte junge Bräute ansehen kann. Was ist aus dem guten, alten Teleskop oder dem Schuhspiegel geworden? Versuch mal, ’nen PC aufs Klo auf der Arbeit zu schmuggeln. Jetzt kommt Rosco Stow – „Welcome to the real World“. (Rosco Stows „Welcome to the real World“ spielt) *'Michael Hunt:' Manche Anrufer fragen bei der Head-Radio-Hotline: „Mike, für welche Mannschaft bist du – die Cocks oder die Beavers?“ Ich mag beide, Baby! Ich bin für jeden Spaß zu haben! Wir legen eine Pause ein, Finger weg vom Radio. (Werbung für Ammu-Nation)) *'Michael Hunt:' Bleibt weiter dran, Leute. (Werbung für Citizens United Negating Technology For Life And People’s Safety) *'Frau:' Head Radio. *'Mann:' Head Radio – es ist eine Einbahnbeziehung. *'Frau:' Okay. *'Michael Hunt:' Hey, hier ist euer Vinyl-Casanova; der Mann, der euch dreieinhalb Minuten lang durchrockt. Hier ist Vanilla Smoothie. (Vanilla Smoothies „Keep dreaming“ spielt) *'Michael Hunt:' Hey, Zeit, den König zu krönen und den Papagei in den Käfig zu sperren. Nehmen wir das Einhorn beim Horn und rocken weiter! (das Programm beginnt wieder am Anfang) Kategorie:Übersetzungen